Fighting Another War
by Petit Ours
Summary: Harry avait toujours su que son but dans la vie était de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, dans un monde entièrement différent, il en avait trouvé un autre. Deux destins qui doivent être réalisés, deux mondes à sauver et la mort juste derrière lui.


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages d'Harry Potter et du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.K ROWLING ET TOLKIEN L'histoire ne m'appartient pas: elle est la propriété de CrimsonSnowflake. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Résumé:** Harry avait toujours su que son but dans la vie était de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, dans un monde entièrement différent, il en avait trouvé un autre. Deux destins qui doivent être réalisés, deux mondes à sauver et la mort juste derrière lui.

**Avertissement:** Slash. LegolasXHarry

**Bêta correctrice:** Chapitre corrigé par Cadalba que je remercie !

**Note**: Rating M - Histoire complète en 39 chapitres déjà publié en anglais.

* * *

Fighting Another War

Chapitre 1 : Manquant

La chaleur était insupportable, c'était presque comme si la terre elle-même était une poêle brûlante. En fait, à cause de la chaleur, la plupart des gens se tenaient à l'intérieur dans une tentative d'échapper à la chaleur environnante. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie sauf un garçon. Dans le jardin du numéro 4 de Privet Drive, un garçon était accroupit, s'occupant des fleurs.

Les cheveux noirs corbeaux indisciplinés allant dans tout les sens et une paire de beaux yeux verts lumineux cachés derrière une vieille paire de lunettes éclairaient son visage, malgré la fatigue qui leur donnait un éclat terne. La chose la plus inhabituelle du garçon était la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front cachée derrière une mèche de cheveux. Ce garçon qui travaillait dur n'était autre que Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécut, le sauveur du monde magique ou de l'avis de certaines personnes, de garçon complètement fou.

Les mains de Harry étaient couvertes de coupures, la peau douce abîmée par les blessures sanguinolentes sans doute causées par les rosiers dont il venait de s'occuper. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son sourcil, traîna lentement sur sa tempe et le long de son cou. Une main sale essuya la sueur et le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à la maison. Le rire de Dudley pouvait être entendu par la fenêtre ouverte, cachant le son de la télévision. Son cousin semblait n'avoir aucun problème, aucune crainte ni aucun soucis. La complète liberté.

Un soupir lui échappa comme il retournait à ses plantes. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette terrible chaleur, il serait en train de s'amuser. Les plantes ne l'avaient jamais jugé, jamais taquiné ou jamais appelé. Le fait que les plantes ne parlaient pas du tout n'avait même pas traversé son esprit, trop content du fait qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier des jugements de quelqu'un. Les plantes le distrayaient de ce monde cruel et c'était assez pour lui.

Quand il eut fini de rempoter un Lys rouge, il s'assit pour prendre une pause et admirer son travail, se permettant de bénéficier du premier moment de paix depuis un mois. Malheureusement, ce moment fut brisé par son oncle.

« Garçon ! Bouges ton cul paresseux et fais ce qu'on te dit pour une fois dans ta vie ! » Rugit Vernon, secouant sa saucisse qui faisait office de main vers lui. Le grand homme prit une gorgée de son thé glacé sans se préoccuper du fait que le garçon dehors n'avait rien à boire, avant de continuer.

« Tu as encore la haie à couper et d'autres tâches à faire ! » L'homme tourna le dos à son neveu, le regardant une dernière fois d'un air dégoûté.

« Morveux ingrat. »

Oh, combien il détestait cet homme, cet homme qui lui avait donné une enfance si misérable. Tous ces jours, toutes ces années remplies de douleur et de négligence... à cause de cet homme et de sa famille. Pourtant, il ne le haïssait pas, même Harry savait que si Vernon ne lui donnait ni nourriture ni vêtements, il pourrait tout aussi bien être mort.

« Apprends à travailler ! » La voix aiguë de la tante Pétunia retentit, le faisant sortir brusquement de ses pensées. Avec un dernier regard empli de désir vers la maison, il se leva, du haut de son 1m68, et se dirigea vers la cabane dans l'intention de trouver les cisailles pour la haie. Ouvrant la porte, il regarda autour de lui les outils divers qui pendaient aux murs et s'arrêta. Avec un léger froncement de sourcils, il commença sa recherche. S'il n'avait pas l'habitude de les utiliser, il aurait été impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit dans ce désordre. Un cri de triomphe lui échappa quand il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Elles avaient été cachées sous une brouette.

Il sortit de la cabane en direction de la haie. Il était temps pour lui de terminer ses travaux. Il redoutait de penser à l'abus qu'il aurait à endurer s'il ne parvenait pas à les finir dans le délai que Pétunia avait fixé.

Oui, Harry avait été adopté, était vêtu et maintenu relativement en bonne santé mais en dépit de tout il était abusé. L'humiliation, les insultes et les innombrables souhaits qu'il ne soit jamais né. Ils étaient cruels et vicieux. Ils abusaient littéralement de lui. Ils avaient démoli ses défenses et l'avaient laissé comme une coquille vide. Il était déchirant pour un enfant de se rappeler constamment de sa monstruosité et qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ces êtres aussi exceptionnels qu'eux.

Il n'y avait rien que Dudley, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley appréciaient plus que de détruire Harry physiquement et mentalement. Il les avait menés à une nouvelle, inouïe, sorte de satisfaction. Il leur avait apporté une telle extase et tant de plaisir que c'était le meilleur moment de leur journée. Ils vivaient pour ruiner sa vie.

Harry avait appris très tôt à se fermer quand ils avaient ces pulsions. Il avait appris à ne plus écouter ni entendre quoi que ce soit, seulement son propre souffle. Cela fonctionnait la plupart du temps, mais il y avait des cas où leurs paroles détruisaient ses boucliers et s'introduisaient profondément dans son cœur fragile.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître.

Le Choixpeau avait raison lorsqu'il avait voulu le mettre à Serpentard. Au fil des années, Harry était devenu maître de la tromperie, au moins devant les Dursley. Peu importait combien leurs paroles réussissaient à lui faire mal, il masquait son visage d'indifférence, ne leur donnant pas le loisir de savoir qu'ils avaient réussi à le blesser.

Un grand gémissement de soulagement lui échappa quand il termina cette affreuse haie à qui lui avait fallu une heure pour la couper. Il ne savait pas qu'il lui faudrait si longtemps. Il soupira alors qu'il montait les escaliers dans l'intention de parvenir à sa chambre aussi vite que possible et avoir un sommeil bien mérité. Il faillit crier de soulagement quand sa chambre fut en vue. Ses pieds et ses mains lui faisaient mal.

Ignorant le hululement affligé de Hedwige, il se jeta sur le lit, trop épuisé pour retirer ses vêtements. Sa vie entière était composée de routines, du moins à Privet Drive. Il était remarquable de voir comment sa vie était différente à Poudlard mais au moins ici il n'avait pas à se soucier de la menace de Voldemort.

Oui, ici, il n'y avait pas de meurtrier fou après lui. C'était son sanctuaire malgré la façon dont cela pouvait être terrible.

Il était temps qu'il trouve le sommeil. S'il voulait survivre aux tâches du lendemain, il faudrait être bien reposé. Il fit abstraction de tout ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de lui et se concentra sur sa respiration avant de tomber sans l'abîme sombre qu'était le sommeil.

C'était étrange, vraiment, comment le temps pouvait changer. Hier, il avait mendié pour un peu de pluie et échapper à la chaleur et aujourd'hui, il pleuvait des cordes. Au moins, il avait terminé le jardin et il ne voulait même pas imaginer comment serait le jardin sous ce temps.

Tournant le robinet d'eau, il admit lui même qu'il devenait fastidieux de faire les mêmes vieilles tâches encore et encore. Au moins, il n'avait pas Pétunia ou Vernon respirant dans son cou aujourd'hui. Ses _bien-aimés_ oncle et tante avaient décidé qu'aujourd'hui était une belle journée pour aller rendre visite à la terrible sœur de Vernon, Marge. Heureusement, ils avaient décidé de ne pas emmener Harry avec eux.

Harry avait dit une fois que tous les humain apprennent de leurs erreurs, qu'ils se repentiraient quand ils découvriront quels péchés ils étaient coupables d'avoir commis. Cependant, lui ne l'avait pas encore vu. Les gens autour de lui faisaient tout le temps des erreurs mais aucun d'entre eux n'en avaient tiré d'apprentissage et aucun d'eux n'aurait fait différemment les choses s'ils avaient eu une deuxième chance. Il n'avait jamais appris de ses erreurs. Il courait toujours dans des situations impensables sans penser aux conséquences. Oh oui, il était bien conscient de ce fait, même si la plupart des gens le disait ignorant dans cette maison.

Il n'était pas, et n'avait jamais été, aussi ignorant que pensent les gens. Juste parce qu'il ne faisait ni ne disait quoi que ce soit ne signifiait pas qu'il ne remarquait jamais les choses qui se passaient autour de lui. En réalité, il était très attentif aux choses qui se passaient autour de lui.

Eh bien, tout sauf l'amour.

Quand il était confronté à des relations, il était ignorant. Hermione avait dit qu'il ne saurait pas si quelqu'un l'aimait, à moins que cette personne ne le lui dise en face, et même alors, il aurait pensé que c'était une blague. Il n'était pas possible que quelqu'un l'aime, cela avait tant de fois été dit qu'il avait lentement commencé à y croire. Ce n'était pas vraiment une grande chose pour lui, oui il était seul, oui il était probable qu'il le soit pour le reste de sa vie, mais il y était habitué. Oui il avait des amis et la famille Weasley mais ils ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme sa vraie famille. Dans son esprit, Harry croyait qu'il serait toujours seul.

Dans le noir, l'horloge acajou de grand-père (un héritage précieux selon Vernon) dans le salon sonna, bourdonnant des notes claires que Harry qui lui firent lever les yeux de son nettoyage. Plus que trois heures avant que les Dursley ne reviennent à la maison. Il devait accélérer s'il voulait terminer avant leur arrivée. Pétunia avait clairement dit que si ses corvées n'étaient pas finies quand ils seraient de retour, il y aurait de graves conséquences.

Il n'était pas assez fou pour croire que c'était une menace en l'air. Il avait, à maintes reprises, découvert que quand Pétunia disait quelque chose, elle le pensait. Il avait auparavant senti les conséquences il n'était pas si ignorant qu'ils le croyaient. Des jours, voire même des semaines, de tortures verbales et pire encore, il se verrait charger de nettoyer la chambre de Dudley. Frissonnant légèrement à cette pensée, il continua de nettoyer l'horloge quand un sentiment horrible de nausée l'envahit. Il ne voulait pas sentir à nouveau la colère de Pétunia, surtout si elle participait (ce qui avait probablement été fait ) à rendre comme un enfer mortel la chambre de Dudley. Son esprit était encore marqué de la dernière fois où il avait été contraint de supporter une telle punition. Il s'imaginait que la chambre de son cousin était aussi proche de l'enfer que l'on pouvait l'être sur terre et ça en disait beaucoup.

Oui, il avait des cicatrices malgré ce que chaque sorcier du monde magique croyait de son enfance, elle n'avait pas été une promenade de santé, bien au contraire, c'était comme marcher sur de la lave en fusion. Oh oui, quand il était dans le monde moldu, tout le monde l'ignorait. Ils ne connaissaient pas sa douleur mentale et la souffrance qu'il avait traversé ni les paroles de sa tante et son oncle.

Il était temps pour lui de se faire un dîner, Pétunia, en femme généreuse qu'elle était, lui avait laissé quelques restes dans le réfrigérateur. Naturellement, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un _monstre_ tel que lui ait mieux. On pourrait penser que l'insulte ne le dérangeait pas, mais il y était indifférent. On pourrait dire qu'il avait la peau dure les insultes comme _monstre _rebondissaient juste. C'était leur rappel constant de la façon dont ses parents avaient mérité de mourir comme il le méritait aussi. Chaque fois qu'ils disaient des choses cruelles et horribles à leur sujet, il manquait d'être submergé par la douleur d'avoir à subir ces affronts constants de sa filiation. Personne n'avait le droit de cracher sur leurs noms, personne n'avait le droit de parler comme s'ils méritaient ce que Voldemort leur a fait.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il était passé au dessus, il avait accepté la morts de ses parents. Ils étaient morts – au revoir, fin de l'histoire. Oui c'était une façon froide de le dire mais c'est un fait. Personne ne peut vaincre la mort, tout le monde meurt un jour, de mort accidentelle, assassinée, de maladie ou de vieillesse. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout le monde meurt. C'est la réalité.

Un bip lui signala que son dîner était prêt. Saisissant une fourchette et un couteau, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Puisqu'il était seul dans la maison, il n'y avait aucun mal à manger dans la salle à manger au lieu de son habituelle place dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se ferait attraper ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

Il renifla avec amusement à cette pensée. Les Dursley ne pouvaient pas attraper un escargot, même s'il avait été déposé devant eux comme une offrande. Ils étaient trop pris dans leur propre monde et leur propre vie pathétique pour voir ce qu'il se passait juste en face d'eux. Curieusement, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient voir était la chose qu'ils détestaient le plus : la magie. Ils avait l'extrême capacité à savoir quand Harry utilisait la magie, accidentelle ou non. Il aurait été déconcertant de dire le contraire.

Il termina son assiette et se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il laisse une seule trace de son passage dans la salle à manger. Il pourrait presque imaginer le visage de Vernon, rouge de colère, de savoir que Harry avait mangé son dîner à la table réservée uniquement aux membres de la famille et comme Harry n'en était pas et ne serait jamais considéré comme tel, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de s'asseoir à leur table et de manger leur nourriture.

Lavant la vaisselle, il leva les yeux vers l'horloge du grand-père. Huit heures. Les Dursley reviendraient bientôt. Il devrait aller dans sa chambre avant leur arrivée, c'était une procédure qu'ils avaient adoptée durant les années où Harry était resté avec eux. Et tout le monde, même Harry, en était satisfait. Cela empêchait des disputes inutiles de surgir.

Avec un dernier regard sur la cuisine, il monta l'escalier. Il avait besoin de se préparer pour la nuit avant que sa tante, son oncle et son cousin ne l'attrapent en train d'utiliser la précieuse eau pour son usage personnel. Il n'était pas autorisé à utiliser l'eau sans leur permission, et même alors, ce n'était que pour deux douches par semaine. Il réalisait qu'il était traité injustement, mais il s'y était résigné. Il n'avait à rester chez les Dursley que pendant 6 semaines après tout. Pour le moment, c'était tolérable.

Le goût de la menthe inonda sa bouche quand il se brossa les dents, la saveur fraîche inondant sa langue. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir et se concentra sur son visage et la façon dont ses yeux verts avaient un éclat terne de fatigue, des cernes bleus commençaient à se former sous eux. Pour la plupart des gens, s'enfuir aurait été une solution évidente ils le pensaient imbécile pour ne pas essayer. Mais il avait bien essayé, oh combien il avait essayé. Depuis qu'il était petit, il avait fait d'innombrables tentatives d'évasion de sa prison, mais jamais il ne les réussit. Quand il eut environ 11 ans, il avait cessé d'essayer.

Il se jeta sur le lit, le matelas se balançant légèrement quand il le fit. Sa chambre était exceptionnellement silencieuse, l'absence des hululements de Hedwige était bienvenue. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait faire face à sa chouette énergique en ce moment. Il était trop fatigué pour faire face à ses pitreries. Avec un soupir, il enleva ses lunettes, les mit avec soin sur la table de chevet.

Avec des mouvement las, il se coucha sur le lit, veillant à ne pas se cogner la tête contre les bords pointus. Il lui avait fallu des années de pratique pour se coucher le plus rapidement possible et avec élégance comme il le faisait maintenant sans l'aide de ses lunettes. Il était, après tout, pratiquement aveugle sans elles.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque fut le seul signe qu'il obtint de l'arrivée des Dursley, non pas qu'ils comptaient beaucoup pour lui, ils ne pouvaient ignorer sa présence, ses tâches ayant été effectuées pour la journée afin qu'ils n'aient aucune raison d'interagir avec lui.

Quand il fut sur le point de fermer les yeux, il fut tiré hors du lit. Son cœur battit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fouillait pour trouver ses lunettes. Quelque chose de sombre se déplaçait dans le coin de son œil droit, dansant dans et hors de sa vision en mouvements nerveux, comme le taquinant, alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement ses lunettes. Le vent souffla à l'extérieur quand il sentit le contour dur et familier de ses lunettes. Avec hâte, il les mit, ses yeux pivotant autour de la chambre dans une recherche désespérée de quelque chose de suspect. Il ne trouva rien. Seule la vision bien connue de son lit, son bureau et l'armoire.

Avec un dernier regard soupçonneux, il renonça et se déplaça vers son lit avec l'intention d'obtenir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tomber dans le sommeil. Sa tête reposant sur le mince oreiller, inconfortable, il s'échappa vers le monde des rêves, des cauchemars et du néant. Personne ne remarqua le léger flash qui éclata dans la chambre, personne ne remarqua les grands cris d'un hibou blanc comme neige qui venait de rentrer.

Personne ne remarqua que Harry James Potter avait disparu.

* * *

A suivre

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre d'une deuxième traduction

N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :)

PetitOurs


End file.
